Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
TheDoctor.jpg * Image:TheDoctor.jpg -- One of the versions should be removed, they are identical. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 18:18, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) **Where's the second version? -- Cid Highwind 11:26, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Agt Worf.jpg * Image:Agt Worf.jpg, better named and significantly smaller sized file: now as Image:Worf2395.jpg. --Gvsualan 14:52, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) **I agree on the naming. The first image, however, is of somewhat better quality then the latter, so I suggest removing the "Agt_Worf" and then upload that version over the "Worf2395". Ottens 10:46, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) Sovereign class Captain's chair.jpg * Image:Sovereign class Captain's chair.jpg. I dont think this image is necessary. First of all, the article doesnt refer to it, so it has no use in clearifying matters that are discussed in the text. Furthermore, and image of the entire bridge gives us a good look at the room, it makes the description more clear.. However, I dont see why we should include images of the captain's chair. Besides the fact that these chairs have an odd habbit of changing throughout episodes/movies, I simply fail to see the relevance of it. Ottens 10:43, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** I found a discrepancy in the above comment - the captain's chair is mentioned in the Sovereign class article. According to the above comment, "the article doesnt refer to it," yet, the Sovereign class article clearly states, "The '''captain's chair' was raised from the rest of the bridge officers, to that of the surrounding level which included Tactical and Operations . . . " ** However, I do think the comment above is a valid point to make, as this picture doesn't do a very good job of showing the relation between the captain's chair and the Tactical and Operations stations. I still think, however, that this picture makes a good addition to the Command chair article. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:09, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Indeed it is stated on the Sovereign page that the captain's chair is raised from the others. The image, however, doesn't show that. Ottens 07:53, 27 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Galaxy tenforward.jpg Image:Galaxy tenforward.jpg (not yet orphaned) - an image already exists at Image:Ten-forward.jpg. Both are in use right now, but I believe we don't need two images of Ten Forward. I'd prefer to keep Ten-forward.jpg and delete the other. Reasons:filesize, content&illumination, filename. Alternatively, find a better image to replace Ten-forward.jpg. -- Cid Highwind 14:54, 12 May 2005 (UTC) *The reason I uploaded yet another image of Ten Forward is because Image:Galaxy tenforward.jpg is the only one granted a total look of Ten Forward. Image:Galaxy tenforward2.jpg, Image:Galaxy tenforward1.jpg and Image:Ten-forward.jpg all three show only parts of the room, while Image:Galaxy tenforward.jpg is the only one showing the entire Ten Forward. Ottens 15:01, 12 May 2005 (UTC) **Right, I found two more images of Ten Forward when I looked at that article. If Galaxy tenforward.jpg is considered necessary as an overview, I suggest to delete the one only used on Memory Alpha:Ten Forward at the moment, replacing it with Image:Galaxy_tenforward1.jpg. However, this again shows that a good filename is important. If we keep those three, I suggest to reupload them as Ten Forward (overview), Ten Forward (lounge) and Ten Forward (bar) to stress what exactly is considered important on each image. -- Cid Highwind 15:19, 12 May 2005 (UTC) **Created Image:Ten Forward (overview).jpg, Image:Ten Forward (bar).jpg and Image:Ten Forward (lounge).jpg. Nominated the other three for deletion below. Replaced the images on the Ten Forward and Galaxy class pages. I leave it to the administration to decide which image would be appropriate for Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. Ottens 17:05, 12 May 2005 (UTC) *'Rescinded', see below. -- Cid Highwind 17:20, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Galaxy tenforward.jpg Image:Galaxy tenforward.jpg. Replaced: Image:Ten Forward (overview).jpg. Ottens 17:03, 12 May 2005 (UTC) :Immediate deletion. -- Cid Highwind 17:20, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Galaxy tenforward1.jpg Image:Galaxy tenforward1.jpg. Replaced: Image:Ten Forward (bar).jpg. Ottens 17:03, 12 May 2005 (UTC) :Immediate deletion. -- Cid Highwind 17:20, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Galaxy tenforward2.jpg Image:Galaxy tenforward2.jpg. Replaced: Image:Ten Forward (lounge).jpg. Ottens 17:03, 12 May 2005 (UTC) :Immediate deletion. -- Cid Highwind 17:20, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Ten-forward.jpg Image:Ten-forward.jpg - was used on Memory Alpha:Ten Forward, now replaced with one also in use on Ten Forward. -- Cid Highwind 17:20, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Coop Job Fair 012.jpg Image:Coop Job Fair 012.jpg - I already reduced the filesize from 400 to 20 KB, but this might be completely unnecessary. Image is not from Star Trek, might even be a copyvio? -- Cid Highwind 19:20, 12 May 2005 (UTC) It is not a copyright infridgement, I took the picture myself. It is of Toronto City Hall, which appears in the Iconian Gateway in TNG: Contagion.User: Jaz Image:1701d-enttatv.jpg Image:1701d-enttatv.jpg. Uploaded the image from TatV over Image:Galaxy class aft.jpg. Ottens 11:20, 15 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Fed nebula.jpg Image:Fed nebula.jpg. We already have Image:USSSutherland2368.jpg, which is actually a screenshot and of better quality. Ottens 12:19, 15 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Cardassian symbol.jpg The orphaned and very small Image:Cardassian symbol.jpg vs. the Image:Cardassian Union logo.png already in use and of a great quality. — THOR 02:56, 18 May 2005 (UTC) I agree the image Image:Cardassian Union logo.pngis of much better quality and loads quicker than Image:Cardassian symbol.jpg Image:1701-bridge.jpg This image ( Image:1701-bridge.jpg ) is a unused repeated as Image:Constitution Original Bridge.jpg which is in use on the Constitution Class Page --lcarsdata 18:47, 18 May 2005 (UTC) Riker as chef images *Image:Riker as chef.jpg and Image:RikerAsEnterpriseChef.jpg. I like the second one better. AmdrBoltz 19:31, 19 May 2005 (UTC) ** Keep, there is no reason to deleate these Jaz 20:17, 19 May 2005 (UTC) ***It really doesn't help illustrate any topic here to have two views of how bloated Frakes looks in white. I like the second one for keeping. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:16, 21 May 2005 (UTC) ****Personally, I prefer the second image, although watermarks need removing. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:06, 21 May 2005 (UTC) Nemesis053 Delete self request. didnt mean to upload. AmdrBoltz 07:43, 22 May 2005 (UTC) :done -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 08:10, 22 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Okuda2.jpg Delete ( Image:Okuda2.jpg ) Not only a fanmade image, but inaccurate. -AJHalliwell 02:24, 23 May 2005 (UTC) * Delete AmdrBoltz 02:26, 23 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Chakotay.JPG Image:Chakotay.JPG. Uploaded Image:Chakotay.jpg. Tried to upload over it, but forget the capitalized "JPG". Ottens 18:19, 25 May 2005 (UTC) Image:LilyCochrane.jpg Image:LilyCochrane.jpg. Better image of Lily at Image:Lily Sloane.jpg. Ottens 14:50, 26 May 2005 (UTC) :Does this image still have value at describing the events of the attack that are not shown in the other image? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Solkar.jpg This is the exact same image as Image:Vulcan.jpg, and it has not been cannonly confirmed this *is* Solkar. Solkar was the first ambassador to earth, but not necessarily the first Vulcan to land on earth. Klaang was the first Klingon to set foot on earth, he certainly wasn't the first ambassador. This should probably be reloaded as Image:Vulcan.jpg, since it's the same pic only bigger. -AJHalliwell 00:36, 27 May 2005 (UTC) Apologies, didn't catch that image as being there. Cheers. Dfbarnes 00:56, 27 May 2005 (UTC) Magazine illustrations Image:Starfleetunif2160s.gif is a photoshopped version of a ST Magazine or Fact Files illustration, Image:Starfleetunif2150s.gif is a scan of a ST Mag illus. I'd prefer for MA to use original illustrations or episodic caps. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk oldnaomi.jpg This image (Image:oldnaomi.jpg) is also listed on Memory_Alpha:Possible_copyright_infringements, but I've now replaced it with Image:Naomi2394.jpg anyways. Das boot, says I. — THOR 19:27, 27 May 2005 (UTC) : deleted the speedy way. --Gvsualan 19:55, 27 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Gal navdef.jpg Image:Gal navdef.jpg. Uploaded better-named Image:Galaxy class navigational deflector.jpg. Ottens 15:36, 28 May 2005 (UTC) * Delete AmdrBoltz 21:09, 29 May 2005 (UTC) * Delete. It serves no purpose now.--Scimitar 21:13, 29 May 2005 (UTC) Brig Enterprises Image:Enterprisevstripoli.jpg, Image:Ladywashington.jpg and Image:Ladyport.jpg. AmdrBoltz 21:08, 29 May 2005 (UTC)